


Stuck on You

by Shaniamr



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Coming Untouched, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Tumblr request, bottom!Eddie, sex toys gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaniamr/pseuds/Shaniamr
Summary: Prompt: Buck or Eddie gets a vibrator stuck in them and has to call the other for help getting it out.Requested from @glittery-sunflower on tumblr
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 333





	Stuck on You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nilshiki and wearetheluckyones for betaing this fic! 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Sweat dripped down Eddie’s forehead as he struggled to reach for his cell phone. It sat on his nightstand, just barely out of his reach. He stretched, the muscles in his arm and lower back protesting until he had the device in his hand. His hand trembled as he dialed, fingers fumbling as he placed the call on speakerphone. 

Eddie dropped the phone on top of his mattress, head hanging between his shoulders as he released a shaky breath. His heart thudded in his chest as he continued listening to the phone ring. It took so long that he assumed the phone would connect to voicemail instead. 

“Hey, man.” Eddie’s heart soared as the phone call connected, and Buck’s voice started flowing through the speaker. “I was just leaving for Maddie’s. Everything okay?”

“I- I need your help.” Eddie stuttered, his voice wavering. “C-can you hurry?” 

“What’s wrong? Is Christopher okay? What happened? Do you need me to call Carla? 911?” Questions flowed through the speaker, the anxiety clear in Buck’s voice. Eddie would have laughed had the situation been different. 

“Eve-everything is okay, Buck.” Eddie paused, a strangled noise crawling it way out of his throat. His breath hitched. “Chris is okay, and at Abuela’s house. Buck, please. Hurry. I  _ need  _ you!” 

Buck stuttered out a reply that didn’t quite register across Eddie’s mind as his eyes fell shut. He could hear Buck’s babbling fill the silence of his bedroom, but his brain was having trouble comprehending exactly what the younger man was saying. Instead, he just rested his forehead on his mattress, sweaty body shivering in the cool air conditioning of his room. 

Eddie wasn’t sure how long time had passed before he heard the front door of his house open, and he just prayed it was Buck and not someone else. His prayers were answered when Buck called out to him, asking where he was. 

“Bedroom!” Eddie called back, breathless. He could hear Buck’s hurried footsteps and then his door as it was thrown open. He couldn’t see Buck’s face, his eyes clenched shut in embarrassment. 

“Um-” Buck stuttered and Eddie’s heart thundered in his chest. He knew what this looked like, him naked and spread on all fours. As soon as Buck had stepped through the door, he would have gotten an eyeful of Eddie’s ass, displayed as if ready for the taking. “W-what exactly is going on here Eddie?” 

“I- I was masturbating and I got-got a new toy that I’d ordered off the internet. I-it’s stuck.” 

“Mhmm,” Buck murmured, causing Eddie’s heart to jump. He tried leaning up so he could look at Buck, the movement causing the toy to move inside him. He fell back against the sheets, body trembling as the toy pressed against his prostate. “So it’s like inside you, right? Need me to pull it out?”

“Please,” Eddie whimpered, fingers clutching the bedsheets as the toy bumped into his prostate again. He felt as Buck knelt on the edge of his bed, hands rubbing soothingly over his back. Eddie released a breath. “I didn’t know who el-else to call. I tried getting it out myself but I couldn’t reach it. The finger grip broke and my fingers are too short.” 

“I  _ do _ have long fingers,” Buck said quietly, almost as if he were speaking to himself. Eddie felt Buck’s hand as it settled onto one of his ass cheeks. He didn’t try to separate them, just gently rested it on the round flesh. “ Do you have some lube? I’ll see if I can get it out, but there are no promises, man. You might have to call 911.” 

“Not on your fucking life.” Eddie groaned out. He unclenched the sheets with one hand, fumbling around until he grasped the cool bottle. He held it up behind him, his arm dropping back down whenBuck took it from him. 

“So- how long did you sit here, before you finally called?” Eddie jumped as he felt cold lube being spread around his hole again. Throat bobbing as he swallowed thickly, one of Buck’s fingers prodded his rim. 

“I uh- about fifteen minutes?” Eddie answered sheepishly, his back arching as Buck’s finger breached his hole. The coolness of the lube and the warmth of Buck’s finger made for a weird sensation. 

“That long? I would have been calling 911 immediately.” Buck chuckled and twisted his finger inside Eddie. Eddie whimpered, attempting to fuck back onto it. He choked back a moan as the toy brushed against his prostate again. Every small movement of the toy had him closer to falling off the edge, the coil of heat tightening in his abdomen. Unconsciously, his hips jerked back again and he felt Buck place a hand on the curve of his ass. “Hold on there, cowboy. We don’t want it to get pushed further back. Now, how big was this toy?” 

“Nghhhhh- it wa-wasn’t that big,” Eddie said slowly. He struggled to keep his body from pressing back onto Buck’s finger. “It was su-supposed to b-be beginners Ben Wa balls? I think the-there was two? They were on the smaller side, so two fingers s-should do it? I should still be stretched. ”

“Okay, just try and relax for me. We’ll get this taken care of, Eds.” Eddie hummed his agreement, breathing out and willing his body to relax as Buck had asked. His teeth bit into his lower lip as he felt another of Buck’s fingers slid in beside the other one. Like he told Buck, he was still stretched from earlier and it took almost no effort for his fingers to work their way into his hole. 

“Got it,” Buck said, the triumph evident in his voice. Eddie groaned as he felt the younger man pull on the toy, each ball bumping up against his prostate as it slid out. His hole clenching around the final ball tipped him over the edge, his vision whiting out as he came untouched. 

Eddie collapsed against his mattress, landing directly in a pool of his own cum. He didn’t care one bit, just glad to finally have the toy out of his ass. He turned his head finally, to glance back at Buck. 

“I’m not gonna lie that was hot,” Buck said, winking at him as he rubbed soothing circles in the small of his back. Eddie shivered as the words flowed over him. “So, I just gotta ask. Where the fuck did you get those cheap-ass beads?” 

“Um- I think it was some website called Wish?” Eddie responded. 

“For fuck’s sake, Eddie!” Buck exclaimed, lightly swatting Eddie’s asscheek. The startled him, sending shivers up his spine as a blush colored his cheeks. “You cannot trust cheaply made sex toys, especially on the internet. If you are going to order online, you need to order directly from a trusted online retailer. Most of them have discreet packaging if that is what you were worried about.” 

“I- I wasn’t worried about that,” Eddie stuttered. Okay, so maybe that is what he was worried about. He had a kid for Christ’s sake, he had to be careful. “What are you, a sex toy expert?” 

“I used to work in an adult entertainment shop in college, okay? I can’t tell you how many horror stories I’ve heard where people either used cheap toys from the internet or items they had lying around the house. And the ones that you chose?” Buck held up the broken toy. “These are for women. They’re used to strengthen the pelvic floor muscles.” 

“Oh, shit.” 

“See, this is why they all have instructions. Or at least when you buy them from a reliable dealer. Every toy has a specific purpose and use, so please read the box or description so you don’t get hurt. If you want, I  _ could _ always come and help show you how to use each product so you don’t have any problems.” 

A beat passed, and Eddie raised his eyebrows. “Are you coming on to me?” 

“Not yet, but I could be?” Buck asked, the innuendo clear in his voice. Eddie groaned, turning to sit up on the bed, pulling the sheets up around his waist. Even though he’d just come with Buck’s fingers in his ass, he was feeling a little self-conscious. 

“Shut up, asshole,” Eddie rolled his eyes, as Buck pulled him in for a soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ughhh, I cannot tell y'all how much I enjoyed this prompt! I was gonna do bottom! Buck like normal but decided to branch out and use Eddie instead. I love the way it turned out, even though it didn't have an overly delicious amount of smut! 
> 
> As always, I am down for any prompt you want me to try my hand at! Just shoot me an ask or message on  
> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/asteroidbill)! 
> 
> And again, I love reading your comments! They really make my day, especially during this quarantine! 
> 
> xx


End file.
